Forgotten Birthright
by slim94
Summary: What if Clarks powers never manifested because of a Strange force, what if the world never had a Superman? What happens to the rest of the League? Will Diana be alone?
1. Chapter 1: Clark's day

**Authors Note: Hey, this is my first story, hopefully you all will like it and sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes which I know are plenty, that I have probably missed. Please review and let me know what you think, after you read it (don't know why I had the need to say that you should review it after you read it). Sorry if I ended up rushing through anything in the story. Yeah I know an unoriginal title.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of the characters and they belong to DC COMICS. The story is mine with a few bits that I have taken from the new 52 Justice League.**

**Chapter 1**

**Metropolis – **

It all started out quite, like any other day or as quite it could be for the Daily Planet. Numbers of People coming into work, talking to friends about last night, who they were with, what they did. Some went over notes to hand in, a few were falling asleep, probably stayed overnight, it had been quite busy as always trying to meet deadlines and handing in new stories to make the front page or just report on what happened the night before. Like a few publications it had been dominantly about Celebrity gossip, the state of the Country etc. It looked like another day in the life of a Reporter in Metropolis.

Even if one objected to what made the main focus or deemed news worthy it mattered less because those Gossip stories sold newspapers and magazine, and one could do very little against this thinking and dominating presence over the industry, such as Clark Kent, who was more interested in investigative journalism and reporting on the little guy and the conditions they live in and how that could be changed, a few would say he should move on with the time and that he is holding on to something that no one is really interested in, but he kept pushing on and tried to stick with what he did best. Today and at this very moment Clark sat at his desk eating his breakfast as usual, it was a cup of coffee, hot but not too hot and a few chocolate biscuits with a slice of vanilla sponge cake, which he picked up before he stepped into the Daily Planet.

The morning went as it usually did, with Clark finishing a story to hand in, or him trying to connect a few dots, the information and clues he received from a few sources, and figure out how to get Perry to publish his story on the recent calamities that faced the poor or the states of homeless shelters, even the sudden disappearance of a few who spoke against Big Conglomerate Giants, like Lex Luthor who had been a prime suspect in most of his cases, some would say because of Clark's personal grudge but the people who really knew him can see otherwise, even Morgan Edge someone who really made Clark's skin crawl.

As Clark was in his train of thought, he is interrupted by a loud explosion in the distant.

They all looked out the windows, towards the sounds, another after another, like thousands of Thunders at once. They watched in horror as the skies and the distant oceans had torn up as worm holes opened up, followed by these masses of winged demons and huge metallic Pillars; surrounded by pieces of earth shielding and encasing the golden metallic dome structure, leading more of these winged demonic creatures to appear from within as the Pillars opened up one of the Green window like panels. Leaving destruction in their wake.

The sky slowly turned blood-red, as the minutes went on, and more of these pillars and creatures appeared. They all had an understanding of what it was and feared that it was not, but the blood-red sky enforced it, the day, the End of the World.

In this panic the People within the Daily Planet did as anyone would in this situation, in fear of their own survival, afraid of never seeing their Parents, Partners or Children again, they broke out in search of cover or anything that would help keep them safe. All hell had broken loose as a few turned into savages trampling over each other just to save themselves, but who could blame them, the building caught on fire because of the destruction outside, it looked unstable and the ceiling could drop on them any minute and most started praying, even if they had never done it before.

Clark hesitated as he got out of the lobby, he let the surrounding chaos overwhelm him and dissolve in.

"This cannot be happening again, we just survived one attack a few months ago. Just your luck Clark, bringing the bad luck from your previous job to this new one!" Clark thought to himself, frozen solid, unable to move or react.

Destruction and grief surrounded him, trying to think of what to do, he did what any person may have done after they let the first shock pass, try to help as many people as he could. He tried to clear out the doorways and help the trampled on get back up on their feet, head them towards shelters or safe areas. He with a few others tried to dismiss the fires using the fire extinguishers before the fire brigade came.

As Clark tried to help everyone he possibly could, he noticed that his friends, the aspiring writer David Graves, the star reporter Lois Lane and the daring photographer Jimmy Olsen were nowhere to be seen. After a few minutes of searching Clark was able to calm himself a little as he saw one of his friends stumble out of the lobby of the Daily Planet, David, who had only been here to talk to Perry White about publishing a new book he was working on.

"David, I am glad to see you made it out, have you seen Jimmy and Lois".

"Sorry, Clark - can't - say - I have." David replied in between trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you might not have, considering those two they may still be inside!"

"Maybe, if they are, someone should try to help them".

"Come on, I'm going in, I know you just came out but I may need your hel- -"

"I would help Clark, but if this is happening all over Metropolis I need to find my Wife and Kids and check if they are -" a shroud of shock and fear took over the writers face as he realised what he was about to say and dreaded it and hoped that it was not true.

"I understand, and don't worry I am sure that they are safe, you go and check up on your family, I'll look around for the others" Clark said as he reassured David.

"Thank you, and don't go in there alone Clark" but as those words left David's lips, Clark had already rushed into the encompassing smoke that partly covered the building and a parts of the surrounding areas. A shroud to cover the current destruction from human eyes.

Clark hurried up the stairs with one priority on his mind, finding his friends.

Lois and Jimmy ran upwards to the roof of the Daily Planet as they tried to get to safety, along the fact that they want to find out what is happening all across Metropolis, and the rest of the World, as news broadcast, from different regions and countries came of the invasion taking place all over the Globe.

They exited to the roof and stood there as they tried to take in all the horror that was taking place; they noticed a few quick glows of bright Green with Yellow and Red at the far side of the city. The sudden roar of the winged demons and the propellers of the US army helicopters broke them from their trance, they quickly ventured on board the Helicopter of the Daily Planet.

"Move over Jimmy, quickly, and let me take the controls."

"Sure thing Lois, but I think I can help at this particular time, you know with my experience."

"Virtual experience doesn't count, this is the real world." She stated as she started up the Helicopter.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, you never know." In secret he was grateful that he was not taking control.

As the Helicopter got off the roof, and Lois slowly lowered it to get a closer view on the incidents taking place on the ground, so Jimmy could record and take photographs, a winged demon tore through the sky and latched on to the flying vehicle, starting to tear the side of it apart, as it did so it grabbed Jimmy and went off, leaving the Helicopter to spiral uncontrollably with Lois on board.

"Damn it, what are these things!" Lois shouted as she started to lose control of the Helicopter.

As the beast flew away one of the sharp propellers of the Helicopter sliced through one of its wings, leading it to unwillingly fall towards the mid section of the Daily Planet as Jimmy struggled to break free, which he did, once he and this demon crashed through the windows.

Clark came in time to see Jimmy crashing through the windows with one of the creatures that were attacking the city, as he came back down the stairs, upper levels stairs started to partially collapse. He rushed over to Jimmy's side, carefully lifting him up, carrying his weight away from the beast, as he could tell that Jimmy was in a lot of pain, even though Clark himself was running out of breath and it all took a strain to his metal health.

"Jimmy where is Lois?"

"She and I were on a helicopter.

Before you ask, yes we did go in search of a story, agh!—and by the way it was mostly Lois's idea."

"Come on let's get out of here.

So if you are here then what happened to Lois?"

"Last time I saw her, was before that creäture attacked - Oh shit!" Jimmy exclaimed as he and Clark realised what might have happened to Lois.

"Calm down, there is still a chance that she survived and is in one piece. I will go and look for her after I get you to safety."

"Clark, I hope you are right and she is ok."

"She is a tough woman, and everyone knows she can handle herself." Clark stated as he tried to lighten the mood, even though he too worried for Lois's safety.

During this rescue Jimmy couldn't help but notice there was something different about Clark, sure there had been times where Clark helped people wherever he could, like with his journalism and lending a helping hand to homeless shelters and orphanages, but for the first time Jimmy took notice that Clark was not slouching, even if the rest of his appearance was the same, but this new imposing presence replaced the usual persona with of his average 6'3, spectacled friend.

As they ventured down the Daily Planet, they could hear the horror of people screaming in pain, the roars of the monsters as they chanted "For Darkseid!" again, the crashes and explosions, the horns and alarms of cars, the sounds of jets and Army Helicopter and trembling of Gatling guns slicing through the air and hitting its target.

As they exited the Daily Planet and were heading towards the hospital, a piece of building had crashed in front of them, and as the smoke and debris cleared, they could make out a figure, one of those Demonic creatures that came through the portals. It glared and growled at them, leaving them in utter shock over its appearance.

Clark knew Jimmy will not able to help because of the condition he is in now. So Clark picked up a piece of glass that was lying just in front of him, to defend the two of them, it was shimmering in front of him almost like a beautiful jewel partly covered in dirt which was strange since it is surrounded by destruction. But the Demon just slapped it out of his hand, injuring him in the process as Clarks flesh met the cold hard metal of its dirt covered gold armour. It then went on to swatting both of them to the wall of a building, as Clark stumbled to get back up again, this hellish demon, prowled up to them in a predator stance, that is about to pounce upon its prey. Just as it was about to attack them again, Clark and Jimmy, with his remaining strength moved out-of-the-way, clearing its path, its claw smashed through the wall, crumbling it into pieces.

It turns its head in a shark like motion, eyeing them, letting them know how annoyed it is and that it will catch them. As both Clark and Jimmy struggled to get back on their feet, it towered over them and its claws had been ready to come down and strike in a swift motion, Clark and Jimmy tried to avoid it again but Clark is slashed across the side of his torso, drawing blood.

Clark tried to fight the pain back, but it did take a toll on him and all he could do at that moment was stand up and make his stance, with all his remaining strength, letting it know he is not going down that easily.

As it readied itself to attack again, "Where is Bruce when you need him!" was the thought that Clark had on his mind.

The next moment Clark was awestruck, it had happened in a flash, Clark noticed a beautiful elegant figure attack the Demon and save Jimmy and himself, marveled at this site all Clark could say after this was.

"Wow. _You're Strong_."

And this mysterious ethereal female figure replied "_I know_."

He just stood there not knowing what to do as he watched her move swiftly and gracefully to take out his Demon attacker.


	2. Chapter 2: Diana's day

******Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter as well, tried to further explain the feelings and emotions in Diana, hopefully I have achieved it, this chapter is from Diana's point of view and I am thinking of doing this through the rest of the story, shifting from Clark and Diana's POV(maybe). Used a lot of the events that happen in issue 3 and issue 4 of the new 52 Justice League, tried to add in a my influence to it, sorry if it feels like I am just retelling those parts of the story all over again, but I thought it was a bit necessary to showcase Diana's thoughts in these times. Originally I was going to stop with Diana meeting Clark like last chapter, but I thought it may have bored everyone so I took the starting of chapter 3 and tried to merge it with this one, I am hoping it does not feel rushed or forced (fingers crossed). **

**Disclaimer: I do own any of the characters and they belong to DC COMICS. I have taken a few bits and pieces from the new 52 Justice League. The words in italics have been directly taken from the books. Some of the events have been copied over as well.**

**Chapter 2**

**Washington, D.C. – **

"_Has anyone seen a Harpy?"_ is the question asked by a woman who is carrying a sword.

She was strolling along downtown D.C, she had unmatched beauty and dark hair. She was wearing a crimson red bustier, designed with diagonal lines coming from both sides and meeting at the centre, with two stars on each side, a pair of dark grayish blue padded pants fashioned with grey patches around the knee with knee-high dark blue boots with a white edge and a white strip going down to ankle height creating a sharp narrow edge on the design, a luminous glowing gold rope was attached to the right side of her hip. She wore silver bracelets on her well proportioned and built arms, the bracelets had a curved edge and lines engraved after the structure of each bracelet, accompanying these bracelets were a shining silver arm band and a choker around her neck, both had a letter which encircled around and met on the other end of meeting at the centre, creating the letter 'W'. Along with silver 'W' that had an eagle/star shape across the top edge of her bustier. Representing her royal status was the shining silver tiara on her head with a red star on the centre, Diana of Themyscira. She was searching for a mythological creature, a Harpy.

She found out about a **winged monster** terrorizing people in downtown D.C. from the Patriarch device known as a 'television', totally distracting her from the argument she was having with it She could not believe that the soldiers would not allow her to go and help the People, they even went as far as stepping in between her and the exit, which left her with one option, to plough through a them and create her own personal exit through the wall of the building.

She walked across the middle of the road, disrupting traffic and the everyday environment of the City. She knew the danger a harpy could cause, especially in this inexperienced world, which have forgotten about the days of old and have shunned the creatures into beings of myth, so she would try to do everything she can to save them, before any harm could be done. In some way she felt relieved because she was able to stretch her legs and use her training, to do something other than just talk about it, and finally being able to make a difference other than being the constant focus of the media for her looks and nothing else.

"_I was told a __**winged monster**__ was attacking some of you..."_

She went around asking the many civilians but received no answer, and as she was able to identify and notice there was no destruction to prove her suspicions, of a Harpies attack. But she still ventured on, for some reason she knew something was definitely wrong and the situation is about to get worse.

"_Harpies are __**nasty creatures**__, but they won't be a bother once their heads are severed..._"

Diana explained, letting them know of her intentions and that she would do everything to protect them, assuring the many freaked out and shocked Civilians that she is on their side, she even got a reaction off a few who had ogled and started to drool. But they just stayed out of her way or avoided her.

"_**I am **__speaking your language correctly, am I not?_"

No reply, a few Civilians were murmuring to among themselves and getting away from her. Must be the sword she thought, or it's because of her being labelled a pagan and wanted her out of here before she "infected" their way of life.

Before she could do anything else, she is interrupted by a high-pitched "_Cool!_"

She looked around and saw that it was coming from a young African America girl, with black hair in pig tails, wearing a green-blue clothes, school uniform, Diana presumed, with a pink rucksack and an oddly cone with a shimmering pink circular topping on her hand.

"_You're __**Wonder Woman**__!_" The little girl exclaimed with a look of excitement and admiration, as she came towards Diana

"_My name is Diana._" Diana felt the need to correct her, she thought the name given to her by the media did not fit and was not to her likening, even though she was growing accustomed to it, something she would not admit to anyone, not even her mother.

"_My name's Raquel._" The girl told Diana without removing the huge smile that was plastered across her face

"_Thank you for speaking with __**me**__, Raquel. You're not afraid of me?_" Diana was quite surprised that this innocent child would speak to her when others would not.

"_Not really._" Raquel replied with a huge smile on her face.

"_What are you eating?_" Diana was quite surprised and curious of what she was holding in between her palm.

"_Oops. __**Ice cream**__._" Raquel replied as the Ice cream fell off its cone and squished into the pavement.

"_Ice cream?_" the name was alien to Diana, but from the way Raquel said it, it sounded that this was a usual thing to eat in Patriarch's world.

"_Haven't you ever had ice cream?_" Raquel asked out of curiosity, in some sense not believing that Wonder Woman has never had ice cream.

"_No._"

Diana replied back as a statement more that an answer, trying to hide the small amount of embarrassment over how much she still has to learn, and that this little girl is teaching and introducing her to it, but she also admired how calm and cool the little girl was, and was not quick to judge Diana.

"_It's the __**greatest food**__ in the __**world**__, if you ask me._" Diana could see how much enjoyment and favour Raquel had over this particular food.

"_Mm. May I try some Ice cream? And another for my friend._" Diana asked the good man with the ice cream trolley, or she thought that's what it was, as she pointed her sword towards him, showing him Raquel's ice cream that had dripped on to the pavement.

Yeah_...Yeah,__** sure**__. Just don't, y'know, take my arm __**with**__ it, okay? __**Heh**__...Oh man._" He replied, with a tone of worry as he handed Diana two new cones of Ice cream.

"_Hm. Ice cream __**is**__ wonderful._" Diana claimed as she licked the ice cream, as it went down her throat she had a vague memory tasting something of this calibre in Themyscira, but it did not taste as it did now, it tasted better and quite frankly, she liked it.

"_You should be __**very proud**__ of this achievement!_" She told the man, as he was still shocked and cautious over how Diana carried her sword.

"_Um...thanks._" Was all he replied as he watched the movement of Diana's sword.

"_**Diana!**_" A blonde man of 6'1 shouted, as he approached the three of them. But the look on Wonder Woman's face gave the other two re-assuring feeling that Diana knew this person, Steve Trevor.

"_Steve! Have you ever had Ice cream? You __**must**__ try it. This cook is truly __**blessed!**_" She told this Steve guy.

"_You need to come back to the Pentagon._" He claimed as he walked up to her, not bothering about the people along side her, or the little girl.

"_You sound like my Mother._" She replied back, noticing the demand within Steve's voice.

"_I'm your appointed liaison. I don't like it any more than you, but-_" Steve replied back to Diana, but was cut off before he could finish.

"_Steve, this place, your __**home**__, is filled with so many __**wonderful**__ things. __**Ice cream**__ and __**Rock and Roll**__ and...__**Many**__ wonderful things .But there is also a__** Darkness**__ that lurks here too. One I'm going to __**fight**__. That's why I'm __**here**__ for. That's why I'm __**staying**__ to __**fight**_**.**" Diana claimed, as she looked at the Ice cream in her hand, remembering her time on Themyscira, training with her fellow sisters, the mission that she was given, as well as the honour of being a champion of her People, her Queen and her Mother.

"_All you want to __**do**__ is __**fight**__._"Steve replied as in stating a fact about Diana.

"_I grew up on Paradise Island where I was treated like a __**child**__ my entire life. But this __**isn't**__ Paradise Island and __**I'm not**__ a child anymore. __**I'm done **__with people telling me what to do_."

She herself replied stating the facts about her own life, trying to counteract Steve's bold statement of her, even though she spoke with love, she hid the feelings and memories of being alone and pushed away from her people because of the nature of her birth, she did it all too well, but it still haunted her and she did not show, even to Steve or her Mother.

"CLAY!" was what came to her mind.

"_I just don't want anyone getting __**hurt.**__ Especially y-_" A caring tone overcame Steve, something that would have shocked Diana before but by now she was quite used to it as she has seen this side of him a few times, something Steve could not hide pretty well, even though he thought he could.

_PING_

"_What was that?_" Steve said, in a surprised tone.

_RREEE_, a scorching sound of a creatures, signalling its attack upon the prey, stating that it has no chance of survival.

_PING_

_PING _

_PING_

"_**Not**__ a Harpy._" Diana stated, realising that these sounds have never been connected to the arrival of a group of harpies. She readied herself for battle, the impending danger and to protect the people of this City, as the duty she was give as the Champion of the Amazons. As she looked up and saw the sudden appearance of these Gold and Green winged demons, with blazing red eyes. She knew she had a battle on hand, she gripped her sword tightly.

_BOOOOOOOM! _The thunderous sound echoed through downtown D.C. as it crackled open a worm hole. As a horde of these winged creatures came through and flew down.

"_But it __**is**__ a__** fight**__. Excellent! Leave them to __**me**__._" Diana proclaimed as she drew her sword towards this horde. A look of excitement and happiness washed over her face as she focused on the battle ahead, forgetting her worries and memories for a little while.

Diana ravaged through these creatures, swinging left and right, cutting up, taking them down, driving her blade towards these creatures' limbs, seeing that they were not living, she basked in this revelation and ploughed through them even more. While she cut through the creatures she thought to herself that these creatures maybe connected to the mechanical creatures that attacked that city, Metropolis, a few months ago.

As she battled the horde Diana realized that these creatures had an aim, they were extracting a few of the helpless civilians and taking them into the sky, towards a tower, as a few more came out from it.

She broke out her lasso, grabbing one of the demonic creature's legs as it tried to fly off with a civilian. Using her God-given strength she dragged it towards the ground, smashing its huge green and golden body against the solid concrete road, as the creature fell Diana quickly flew up to grab the civilian before any harm could come to her, she took notice that it was the little girl whom she was talking to a few minutes ago, Raquel. Who's face was over ridden with fear and utter shock.

"Don't worry, Raquel, you are safe now, I will not let them harm you or anyone else." Diana said, trying to comfort her and ease the sudden pain that had arisen within Raquel's heart and showed on her face. Realizing what trauma these creatures might have had on an innocent such as Raquel, Diana held her tightly, in a motherly embrace, comforting her letting her know that she is safe and that Diana will not let anything harm her.

Raquel just clung to Diana tightly as she could not letting go, as trickles of tears ran down her innocent face.

As she landed on the ground, Diana placed Raquel down, who still held on to Diana, as she felt safe withing the arms of her hero.

As Diana headed out to combat these winged creatures, Steve contacted the Pentagon about the sudden attack, drew out this firearm and started to shoot at these creatures trying to help Diana, while waiting for reinforcements.

Steve headed towards Diana, as she was comforting a girl, that he saw talking to her earlier.

"Diana, come on we need to get you back to the Pentagon." Steve asked Diana, while trying to draw her attention to the attack, but Diana could tell that Steve wanted to remove her from here and into a safe place, sure she admired that trait of him but it just felt like when her Mother would pull her away, as she got older, if any given situation would got worse.

"No, Steve they need our help here" Diana replied, trying to state the position she is in right now, and that these people need her help than she needs protection.

"Not just here Diana, all over, the world is being attacked. Come on Diana, we need to get out of here."

"We can't just leave them here, Steve we-"

"Stop being naïve, Diana the world is being attacked, mainly Metropolis, we need to formulate a plan and strategically take these things out" Steve replied as he pulled Diana away from Raquel and the battle ground towards these highly reinforced trucks that swooped up and out came the reinforcements Steve called for. "I know it goes against everything you are but, trust me." But all Diana could think of was the state of mind Raquel was in, how she needed to help her, make her feel safe again and how countless others may be in the same situation and this innocent little girl.

"No Steve, you are my appointed Liaison, but you are not my mother, and I am staying right here and helping these people." Diana stated, removing Steve's arm off her own, as she turned around to face him directly, she could still picture the sad traumatized expression on Raquel's face.

"Diana, I understand but come on we need to get out of here and, staying here the matter will only get worse."

"How would you know? If we do not do anything Steve then it may, and if so then I'll head over to Metropolis and stop this mess at its core."

"Diana..."

But before he could continue, Diana had already walked away to slice a few more of these Demons as she went over to Raquel.

"Come with me Raquel, I will take you to safety. Where is your home, I'll take you to your Mother."

Steve just headed towards the government vans, all he could do was watch as Diana flew towards the sky, with the little girl. Sure in some people's eyes they would think he is trying to control her, but he felt a need to keep her away from harm, to protect her, growing up in Paradise Island, being isolated from the rest of them she has never experienced this world like he and everyone else has, she is young and naïve, he felt a need to guide her and shield her from everything. To keep her isolated from all the dangers that this world has, sure she is champion of her people and the daughter of the Queen of that Island, but she still has a lot to learn. He just wanted to protect her, shield her from everything.

**Metropolis**

Diana headed towards Metropolis, she could see the condition the city was in, more of these creatures came in through the worm holes ravaging the civilians and the landscape, parts lay in ruin as did a few building, most had caught fire and the fire brigade did everything they can to put them out and rescue Civilians, the city was a huge battle ground. As she flew across helping out wherever she could, she was able to notice a few glows of Green on the far side of the city, along a few Yellow and Red dashes surrounded by these creatures.

As she was heading towards that site, she took care of more few of these attackers, freeing captured Civilians, Diana rescued as many more civilians as she could, while heading towards the nearest hospital with a few of the injured. These scenes of destruction brought pain and sorrow to her heart, as she was not able to help everyone at once, she needed help and advice from her Mother and Sisters on what do to in these situations. As she headed out of the hospital and tried to help a few more people, she caught the sight of a winged beast preparing to attack a man with was black hair, 6'3, average built, wearing black glasses, his clothes seemed to have a few tears. Diana was prepared herself, to save another life.

Before the creature could attack him, she dived between them both, kicking the monster down to the ground.

As she looked at the beast get up again, she heard the man say.

"Wow. _You're Strong_."

This brought a sudden smile on Diana's face as she turned to say

"_I know_."

He just stood there, watching her as Diana moved to attack the creature again, where she took it out, it lay there not moving.

She looked back and noticed that the spectacled man was helping up his friend, a man with fiery red hair, shorter than herself, 5'7 or 5'8, mildly built, his clothes looked in worse condition than his friend. She went towards the both of them trying to help them up.

"Are the both of you well?"

"Yes, thank you for saving us." replied the man with glasses

"Yeah thanks, it means a lot...wow! You're...you're...preeetty, I mean you're WONDER WOMAN!" said the fiery red-headed man, as his friend tried to pick him up.

"Hi, I'm Jimm- James Olsen, wow your pretty."

"Thank you, James Olsen." Diana smiled as she replied back to him, in some cases this reminded her of Steve's first reaction when he crash landed on Themyscira a year ago, and saw her for the first time. "You are pretty, are you an Angel." Was what he first said when he saw her.

"Agh" the dark-haired spectacled man cried out in pain as he fell to his knees.

"It seems that neither of you are in a place to walk out of here safely." Diana observed and stated as she took hold of the pair of them up, with James Olsen on her left and the other man on her right, and flew them towards the hospital.

The dark-haired man started to speak again but his speech pattern went erratic as he started to speak in a strange language that she did not recognize and understand, she was well versed in multiple languages and cultures, although she could not understand what he said, she was able to make out one word as he kept on repeating it.

Kal-El

His condition went worse as if he was in pain, mind and body, Diana did not know why, fearing for his health, she lowered them both down, on the steps of the hospital. Diana noticed that the pupils of his Cerulean eyes started to decrease in size, as his condition worsened; he had a blank look on his face, like he was lost in thought or of a memory long forgotten.

"Clark what's wrong? What's wrong with him Wonder Woman, help him" Exclaimed James Olsen, as he and Clark are placed on the ground.

"I do not know." Diana replied in fear of Clark's health and the sudden occurrence of the situation, feeling helpless of not being able to help him, something she wished never happened to her.

Clark started to revert back to normal, as he his speech pattern and body language started to slow down and calm itself.

Before Diana could investigate further and help to find out why this happened, she heard more screams and loud explosions, which she knew demanded her immediate attention.

"Go, they need your help Wonder Woman." James Olsen said to her.

"Make sure your friend gets the proper medical treatment, and I hope he will be okay" Diana replied as an order, taking one last look at Clark, she flew towards the sounds of destruction.

Diana came across the green glow and the yellow and red dashes, where she took notice that it was coming from a few people who are caught in battle with these winged monsters.

She realised that the ones in battle were the Green Lantern of Coast City creating these energized green 'constructs' as he named them, the one in scarlet red she recognized to be the Flash of Central city, using his magnificent speed to take out as many of these winged demons as possible, Diana thought he maybe a match for Hermes himself. They are accompanied by a dark and mysterious figure, who Diana speculated to be the famous Batman of Gotham City, he was able to hold his own against these beasts, and if the legends were true about him then she should not be surprised about this. But one being caught her attention, someone she did not recognize an odd-looking green man, with purple clothing, a red x along his torso, helping these three in the battle.

"_We need to take a __**step back**__ and__** regroup**__. There're too __**many **__of them to just barrel through._" Batman informed the other three,

"Tell that to J'onn." Flash replied as he took out a few more.

Diana, Green Lantern, Batman and Flash watched as this Green being, J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter, smashed through the horde of creatures surrounding them, taking them out using a lorry truck, and its metallic pieces to slice a few in half. As well as changing the shape and density of his entire body to plough through a few more. He also went to burning a few with the ferocious heat he expelled from his eyes.

"_**Whoa**__!_ Did you see that_?_ The J'onn moved and he_ used that truck like a baseball bat_." claimed Flash

"_I can do that too. See?_" Green lantern replied, as he went on to proving the power of his ring, creating a truck of his own and smashing it into the Demons.

"These Parademons, are taking them all towards those towers, do what you can prevent that at all costs!" J'onn stated with a particular knowledge.

"_Taking __**who**__?_"Replies Green Lantern

"_The __**People**__. J'onn's right. They aren't trying to__** kill**__ anyone. So what do they __**want**__ with us?"_ Batman told Green Lantern, as he observed what J'onn knew all along.

"_**FOR DARKSEID!**_" The Parademons shouted in union, as more swooped down to face these heroes.

"_Creatures of Evil! Back to Hades!"_ Diana roared, as she stepped into the battle field, swinging her sword and Lasso, slicing and taking out these Parademons

"_Uh...__**Wow**__."_ The Flash proclaimed as he noticed Diana in action.

"_Dibs._" Was the first thing that came from Green Lantern at the sight of her, "as if I am an object he could lay claim over" Diana thought to herself. From her short period on this world, the Patriarch's world, she noticed this trait in quite a few, both men and women, subtly in Steve as well.

* * *

The five of them battled the Parademons, trying to prevent as many Civilians from being. Eventually the five of them met another man, who rose from the sea as he took out a Parademon, he is dressed in a scale armoured orange top and green gloves with pointed edges and fins attached to the calf of his legs.

"_So who's in charge here? I vote __**me**__" _Aquaman demanded, which they found out from the Martian Manhunter and Batman.

* * *

They all fought a few more Parademons and along the way disarmed a few of the US army choppers, as they attacked the six heroes, as well as stumbling across another being, a kid wearing armour as some presumed, but Diana saw that it was living technology encasing his body as if he was part of it, she saw something like this in Themyscira once but it was more magical in nature instead of science. The boy was weak and in need of help but he told them that "_They go from world to world...He's coming...Right here..."_

"_**Who is?**__"_ Batman asked.

Before they could get an answer, Diana and the six men are engulfed in this bright light as they hear an even greater thunderous roar, as if the last bell was heard, calling for their reckoning.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM**_

They stood there watching, as the bright light turned into a tear in the fabric of their reality, all of them readied to fight another battalion of these Parademons, but what they did not expect was a silhouette of a huge 8'9 male body to appear, as he stepped forward, out of the portal, they could make out the dark death like blue and black of his armour, that covered the majority of his upper body. But what truly got to the seven of them was the stone like cracks and grey of his skin, that looked like they belonged to a conquer who let nothing stand in his path and got what he wanted through various means, especially the blood red glow of his eyes, which looked void of all emotions, bringing fear to whoever stared directly at them and they only seemed to look for one thing, death. His large dominant presence spoke of this as well. bringing a shroud of fear over them ,even if they did not admit it.

"_I'm guessing that's the __**Bad Guy**__._" Green Lantern observed, stating the obvious

"_Good guess._" Batman replied

"Yes, that is the ruler of Apokolips, Uxas." J'onn assured them, as fear slightly came over him, draining his face of all colour.

"Ruler of Apokolips? Never heard of it" said Green Lantern, as he readied to attack this Omnipotent being, as did Diana and the rest.

But before Diana or any of them could do anything, this being, Uxas, let out a sudden current of power, that sent a shockwave across the very ground they were standing, shattering the surrounding windows and buildings, toppling cars, com busting the engines and leading them all to fall back as lighting pain swooped over them all, knocking them off their feet, Diana tried her best to keep a sure footing, but even she fell.

"_I am Darkseid!_"

Was the last thing Diana heard, before darkness came over her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 –**

**A Few Weeks Later, Secret Location of the 'Super Seven' –**

"The Super Seven? What was going on inside that mind of yours?"

"What it was the heat of the moment, no one else stepped up and we needed the name"

"But come on, you could have come up with something better...fine whatever, but this better not stick, we need a proper title for this so-called team of ours."

"So, we are a team." Barry replied with a big grin upon his scarlet red masked face.

"Shut up".

"If we are a team, then we will require a proper headquarters." Asked a strong deep voice, both Green Lantern and the Flash turned their heads towards this voice, out of the shadows appeared the King of the Seven seas, Aquaman, as he looked around the dark room, only the centre, the place where the table sat with Green Lantern and Flash by its side, had been illuminated by light.

"Hey Aquaman" said Flash as Aquaman took to his seat.

"Just the two of you, seems like no else has arr—"

"The child, whats his name Victor, his here as well, roaming around the facility." Replied Green Lantern as he cut off the King of Atlantis.

"Actually, I got bored with exploring the facility, not much fun when I could see the entire map, including every access and doors in my mind...weird right."

"My ring can do that as well."

"Probably the machine part of me, that allows my brain to see this information." Victor Stone claimed as looked at his metallic hands in despair.

Flash placed a hand on Victors metallic shoulder and said "Hey, we'll try to find a way to get you back to norm—"

"There is no more normal for me. I'm going to have to get used to this state, it will take time but, hey I'll manage." He replied back, trying to put a brave face for the rest of them.

A few moments of silence passed between the four men.

"So everyone's here" Claimed a cold voice lurking within the shadows, shocking Green Lantern, Flash and Cyborg, but they soon calmed down when the figure stepped out of the shadows, The Dark Knight.

"Except the Princess and Johns" replied Flash, trying to regain his cool stature.

They all sat in silence in wait of Wonder Woman. Some of them preferred the quite, more time to think without distractions, a way to clear their mind until of course someone breaks the silence, Green Lantern.

"Alright, the awkward silence is starting to get even more awkward with only us guys here, so why not get to know more about each other or better yet get to the bottom of it, why call us all here Batman, didn't we save the world a few weeks ago, hey we even had the gratitude of the President and not half but the entire world as well, what you couldn't wait a week for a group meeting."

"I agree with Green Lantern, sorry but I do have more pressing matters to handle." Said Aquaman

"Like what running an underwater kingdom, please I have an entire sector to take care of." Replied Green Lantern

Before anyone else could speak, "I see the importance of a team but I am not the one who called us all here".

Silence fell as the rest took in what Batman just said.

"Then who—" asked Flash.

"I did." Claimed a voice, a voice that sounded devoid of emotions, a voice that spoke with purpose.

As they all looked towards where the voice came from, a whooshing sound could be heard in the background as a certain Amazon princess descended in to the room.

"I am sorry if I was late, but I had a certain problem to take care of."

"Dont worry, were just waiting for one more person, and we all know what that problem was" Victor replied to Wonder Woman.

"We do?" replied Green Lantern.

"Yeah, it's all over the ne-, oh, sorry, ermmm. Wonder Woman here was calming a raging Griffin attacking lower Manhattan; it's all over the news." Said Victor, trying to work out how he knew this.

"So everyone is here, we might as well begin." Again it was the voice that they all heard before, but this time it sounded more friendlier and calmer, as a green figure with purple clothing came into view, the Martain Manhunter J'onn J'onzz.

"So I presume you are the one to call us all here John" Questioned Aquaman as J'onn took the centre seat.

* * *

**Night, the streets of Metropolis**

Death and despair are a problem, but not knowing how to recover from it maybe worse, sure people will help to rebuild and shelter the people in need, but a few will try to take advantage of such a situation just for the 'fun' of it, like the situation Clark is in now, at gun point, being asked, no demanded to move along as this infidel tries to engage in a few acts of indecency.

Clark looked at the girl whose throat was being held on by this man, the fear in her eyes, the need to be free and saved by someone, told Clark that he just can't let this man do whatever he wishes, what would Ma and Pa think if he just walked away now, what would have been the point of them helping him when he was in need, when they reached out and took him in, a lonely orphan.

"No" replied Clark

"What did you just say, look you Harry Potter wannabe, get lost or I will paint this alley way with your blood."

"Just put the gun away and let the girl go".

"Or what, what is an idiot like you going to do. I'm giving you a chance to survive, get lost boy!"

"No, you let go of the girl and then I'll I go".

"You, think I'm afraid of you, I'm the one with the gun here.

Alright you asked for it."

As he was about to pull trigger, Clark with one smooth move, knocked the man unconscious.

"You ok" Clark said as he tried to help the girl get back up on her feet.

"Thank you, if you didn't come here at the right moment then he might have—"

"Hey, hey it's ok, he won't touch you again, and I'll make sure of it." Clark said as he got near her and tried to calm her.

"Please, just leave me alone, get away from me." The Girl replied through her tear filled face, as she got away from Clark

"I won't hurt you, I just want to help."

But the girl just backed away and ran as fast as she could, away from Clark

"I'm not the bad guy" Clark whispered to himself as he watched the girl run, leaving him alone in the alley of this once great city, a city that is in ruins like the rest of the world. Clark took one final look to see if he could take notice of where the girl went before he started to walk back to his apartment.

Clark aimlessly walked into his room, as he pondered on the thought of why that girl was so afraid

Probably because of what might have happened to her, if he wasn't there. He could still picture her pale face and how scared and terrified she was.

I should have went after her to make sure she was safe, no probably would have made the situation worse, and that we were only attacked, by aliens, a few weeks ago isn't helping the situation. Clark thought to himself.

He took off his shirt and lay on his bed, staring at the room's ceiling, lost in thought about the events that took place, how these creatures attacked the Earth and nearly tore it apart, how these 'Giants' or as the media started to call them, 'heroes' had arisen and banded together to take it down, almost like a fairy tale, how the hero always saves the day and rescues the damsel in distress.

"That damsel was me, she saved me." Clark whispered to himself. He started to wonder what might have happened if she did not arrive at that moment, how he may have been able to join his family again if she did not save him. A fairy tale story. His eyes started to feel heavy, so he closed them for a while, thinking he could rest and get back to lend a hand at restoring the city or even help a few injured people if possible.

He could see her, her soft skin, her soft warm hands trailing along his face, her sweet lips kissing his tender cheeks as she wrapped him up in a vibrant red fabric. She held him close to her chest, holding him in her warm loving embrace. As he looked up into her eyes -

"Why did I have to be right this time?" A man said as he looked back at Clark.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Clark, come on its time to pay the rent, your never late, what happened" He could hear his landlady's voice, Mrs. N.

Clark still remembers the first time he met her, and how odd he found that he still did not know what the letter N stands for, he even tried asking but that did not work and felt like he should not try to force or intrude anymore and should be happy with her hospitality. A smile came across his tired face as he remembered the moments he tried to push her and trick her into telling him.

As he forced himself awake and rubbed his eyes "Pay up? What does she mean pay up? It's only been a few minutes". He looked at his wrist watch and wondered how and when did he end up sleeping.

Who was that woman, shes constantly in my dreams recently and that other voice, there was a mans voice this time, it's the same dream all over again but there was a mans voice as well, what does it mean? Clark thought to himself.

He placed those thoughts aside and got up and started to stretch his muscles."Coming Mrs.N", He replied as he picked up his shirt and went towards the door.

* * *

**Secret Location of the 'Super Seven' –**

"OK everything is said and done but there is still one problem. You know, we need a name right, a proper name" Hal claimed as he shot the Flash a look of disgust.

"What, hey like I said it was the heat of the moment, not like you haven't done anything as worse, or might I remind what you said after touching Wonder Woman's' lasso" the Flash replied back in defence.

"Whatever!" Green Lantern replied, while Flash and Aquaman smiled at that memory.

"What did Green Lantern say?" questioned Victor.

"Nothing, this meeting is adjourned. Let's go Bar-, Flash. Guys give me a call when there is trouble, otherwise don't bother" Green Lantern said as he got up.

"So, it is decided we need a new secure headquarters, we will each have to pull our own weight and help out to make this team work –"Diana started to say but was cut off by Green Lantern.

"We know, Princess but can I go, I do have to look after this Sector unlike some of you. Hey I like you and I am willing to work with you all, look what we had been able to accomplish a few weeks ago, with Apokolips and this Darkseid."

"Green Lantern, you have been constantly interrupting each member of this group and next time you would be wise to—"

"This meeting is adjourned, everyone depart now." J'onn interrupted before things got out of hand, like the rest of this meeting.

The rest of the group left, J'onn faded out of the room leaving only Batman and Victor as the last to walk out.

"Is it me or had there been no invitation to this gathering" said Batman

"I don't recall - there was no invitation, not a physical one" replied Cyborg

"Yes, then how did this J'onn send it out to us or how did each of us know where it would be held."

Batman and Victor looked around as they came out from an abandoned military base in the middle of nowhere.

**Authors Note: Hey, Sorry for the long delay, I was busy with a lot of Uni work. Finally I have had the time to write another segment to this story, hope you like it and sorry if you feel that I have skipped the Justice League vs Darkseid fight, but I do have plans to go back to it and tell parts of it on future stories. Sorry if it feels like a short chapter but I need to get back to work, hopefully I will update sooner and everyone won't have to wait long for the next chapter.**


End file.
